It's Soo
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Kejadian itu berlanjut. Di tengah peristiwa yang mengesankan, mereka mengikat janji tak terucap. Warning: AU, lemon, don't like don't read.  Need review!
1. Chapter 1

Weeeeyyy... Kuro-Kuro datang lagi. Ini fict semi rated M! Gak berani bikin rate-M. Bulan puasa cin! *digaplok*

Disclaimmer

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

Rukia's POV

Hal pertama kali yang aku lihat ketika bangun adalah tatapan matamu yang menunjukkan kecemasan yang begitu besar, atau bisa dibilang berlebihan.

"Rukia? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" Dia langsung memberondongku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang membuatku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Uhmm... Aku baik-baik saja Ichigo..." Aku menjawabnya sambil memegang kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing dan berusaha untuk duduk.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu Rukia, kau belum sembuh benar. Tiduran saja dulu," Ichigo langsung merebahkanku kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku ada di mana Ichigo?" Aku bertanya padanya setelah sadar kalau aku berada di tempat lain, bukan di kelas.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja di UKS! Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?"

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh, baka jeruk! Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Haaah... Kau ini. Kau tadi tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat pelajaran kesenian tahu! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir!" Ichigo berkata seperti itu sambil memalingkan mukanya yang kulihat sedikit memerah. Menurutku ia terlihat semakin tampan dengan wajah tersipu seperti itu. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Apa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku Ichigo?" Aku mulai menikmati untuk membuat wajahnya yang memang tampan itu semakin tersipu.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir! Mana mungkin aku tak khawatir melihatmu pingsan di depan mataku?" Aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya semakin terlihat.

"Hm... Begitu ya?" Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanan untuk menahan tawa yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

"Apa yang lucu Rukia?" Dia memalingkan wajahnya melihatku yang sedang menahan tawa masih dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Hal itu semakin membuat tawaku tak tertahankan lagi.

"A...Ahahahaha..." Akhirnya tawaku keluar juga. Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat wajahnya itu. Bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana wajah seseorang yang memiliki kerutan permanen di dahinya bersemu merah?

"Hei..hei.. Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Apa yang lucu?" Wajahnya semakin merah melihatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hmmp... Tidak. Tidak ada yang lucu Ichigo.." Aku menghentikan tawaku dan menatap mata musim gugurnya yang selalu membuatku luluh.

"Kalau tak ada yang lucu kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" Sekarang ia merengut kesal walau semburat merah di pipinya tak mau hilang, dan ia menatap mata amethyistku begitu dalam. Saking dalamnya, aku tak menyadari kalau wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Aku merasa wajahku panas sekarang. Darah seakan naik memenuhi wajahku. Aku melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

Setelah itu aku hanya menutup mata menunggu apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadapku. Aku merasakan sensasi yang begitu luar biasa saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku lembut. Kedua tanganku kulingkarkan di belakang lehernya. Posisiku yang tadi tiduran sekarang duduk, tertarik oleh kedua tangannya yang merengkuh tubuhku.

Aku menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Ichigo berikan untukku. Ciuman kami sekarang semakin panas. Lidahnya menggeliat di dalam mulutku memainkan lidahku. Aku membuka sedikit mataku untuk melihat wajahnya. Tak kusangka ternyata ia juga membuka sedikit matanya. Pandangan kami bertemu, ia tersenyum dan hal itu membuat pipiku memerah karenanya. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku menikmati ciumannya.

Wajahku semakin memerah ketika kurasakan tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggangku bergerak naik, perlahan menuju dadaku. Dia berusaha membuka kancing baju seragamku setelah merenggut pita sekolah yang bertengger di kerah seragamku.

Kancing pertama dan kedua terlepas, wajahku semakin memerah. Saat semua kancing terlepas, dia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam bajuku. Pertama dia menyentuh pinggangku kemudian bergerak perlahan ke punggungku untuk melepas kaitan pakaian dalamku.

Aku benar-benar tak sadar dengan apa yang akan Ichigo perbuat padaku. Aku sudah terbuai dengan ciumannya yang tak dilepaskan sedari tadi. Bahkan nafasku sudah memburu. Di saat aku tersadar, tak kusangka bahwa ciuman Ichigo berpindah tempat menuju leherku. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju dadaku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah akibat perbuatannya.

"Hhhh...I...Ichi..go..." Tanganku menelusup dalam rambut orangenya dan menekannya. Kurasakan senyuman Ichigo semakin melebar. Saat dia menyesap dan menggigit pelan leherku serta tangannya hampir menyentuh dadaku,

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Rukia? Apa kau sudah sadar?" Suara seseorang di luar membuatku dan Ichigo kalang kabut. Dia melepaskan ciumannya di leherku dengan wajah memerah. Wajahku pun tak kalah merah dengan wajahnya.

"Kami masuk ya?" Tiba-tiba kenop pintu berputar, pintu mulai terbuka sedikit. Aku yang tersadar dengan penampilanku saat ini langsung menutup tubuhku dengan selimut sampai sebatas dagu dan mulai tiduran. Ichigo langsung membuat ekspresi wajahnya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa alias cuek dan dengan tergesa-gesa duduk di bangku sebelah tempat tidurku.

"Hai Rukia!" Sapa beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam untuk menjengukku.

"Ha...hai... semuanya!" Ucapku sedikit gugup.

"Rukia, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu dari tadi," Seorang anak perempuan bermata hazel dan bercepol beringsut menuju ke samping kiri ranjangku, berhadapan dengan Ichigo yang berada di sebelah kananku.

"A...aku baik-baik saja Momo," jelasku pada Momo sambil tak mengurangi rasa gugup yang benar-benar susah hilang.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah dan ucapanmu terbata-bata seperti itu Kuchiki-san?" Inoue bertanya dengan santainya kepadaku yang sudah spot jantung dari tadi, takut apa yang kuperbuat dengan Ichigo ketahuan oleh mereka.

"Di...dia... sedikit demam! Ya! Dia sedikit demam!" Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Inoue dengan terbata-bata pula.

'_Baka Ichigo! Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan gagap seperti itu?' _aku melirik ke arahnya sambil menghadiahi dirinya death-glare level satu andalanku.

"Kenapa kau juga terbata-bata seperti itu Kurosaki?" Kali ini Ishida yang bertanya kepada kami sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tak melorot. Dalam kalimatnya tersirat jelas kalau dia mencurigai kalau kami berdua melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Keringat dingin sekarang mulai mengalir deras di keningku dan Ichigo.

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak selama ada di sini?" Ucapan Hitsugaya benar-benar tepat sasaran. Aku dan Ichigo kali ini benar-benar tak berkutik. Saat kulihat Ichigo hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ishida dan Hitsugaya, tiba-tiba,

BRAAAAKK...

"RUKIAAAA...!" Pintu UKS menjeblak tiba-tiba dan memperlihatkan seorang manusia berambut nanas merah yang biasa dipanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan baboon queen. Dia berusaha untuk memelukku setelah membuat Ishida dan Hitsugaya yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu terpental akibat dorongannya.

"Hieee..." Aku menatap ngeri kepadanya.

"RUKI...AHAGH!"

BRUAAK...!

Sang baboon queen terpental dengan indahnya ke belakang setelah mendapat hadiah bogem mentah Ichigo. Semua yang melihat termasuk aku hanya sweat dropped melihat kejadian yang mengenaskan bagi mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan baboon?" Ichigo berteriak ke arah Renji yang berusaha berdiri sambil mengusap pipi kanannya yang terkena bogem mentah Ichigo.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu jeruk! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Rukia-ku tercinta?" Renji juga berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Rukia-ku tercinta', hah?" Kini Ichigo berjalan mendekati Renji dengan aura membunuh yang sangat terasa di sekelilingnya.

"Rukia-chan itu milikku!" Renji yang tak mau kalah dengan Ichigo juga bergerak maju, juga dengan aura membunuh di sekitarnya.

"APA?" Teriak Ichigo membahana memenuhi ruangan. Sesaat kemudian dimulailah pertarungan konyol antara Ichigo dan Renji ala anak kecil.

"Haaa... mulai lagi deh!" Tatsuki kali ini membuka mulutnya setelah cukup lama tak berdiam diri. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat cemburu dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan Renji. Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran. Dasar Renji bodoh!

Setelah cukup lama namun pertarungan konyol itu tak kunjung berhenti, mulai terlihat gurat-gurat kekesalan di kepala Ishida, Hitsugaya dan Tatsuki. Aku melihat, di antara mereka bertiga, Tatsuki yang paling murka. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo dan Renji bila Tatsuki sudah mulai murka seperti itu.

Benar saja, Tatsuki yang sudah tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya berjalan ke arah mereka berdua yang menarik-narik baju satu sama lain.

"BERHENTI...!"

DUAAK...BUAKK...

Masing-masing satu pukulan mendarat indah di kepala Ichigo dan Renji. Malang bagi Renji, dia langsung diseret keluar oleh Tatsuki yang menjewer telinganya. Ichigo hanya tercengang sambil mengelus benjolan di kepalanya melihat Renji yang malang diseret oleh Tatsuki. Dia tak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa nanti Renji saat pulang sekolah. Yang pasti, hanya satu kemungkinan. Babak belur dihajar Tatsuki yang notabene adalah pacarnya sendiri.

_Mengerikan! _Pikir Rukia.

TENG...TENG...TENG...TENG...

Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat telah berbunyi.

"Ah! Istirahat selesai! Kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya Kuchiki-san! Semoga cepat sembuh!" Inoue berpamitan padaku.

"Kami kembali dulu Kuchiki!" Ucap Hitsugaya dan Ishida bersama-sama.

"Semoga cepat sembuh Rukia. Istirahat yang banyak ya!" Momo berkata sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Saat mereka sudah keluar dari pintu UKS, tiba-tiba Momo kembali lagi.

"Oh ya! Kurosaki-san, tolong jaga Rukia ya! Maaf sudah menganggu kegiatan kalian tadi! Ehehe... Jaa ne!" Momo langsung mengambil langkah seribu setelah mengatakan hal itu. Aku terpaku di tempatku.

_Apa mereka melihat kejadian tadi ya?_aku mulai was-was dengan argumenku sendiri. Saat aku melihat ke arah Ichigo, ia jalan mendekat ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis, melainkan senyuman yang mirip dengan seringai mesum.

Wajahku menjadi panas lagi saat mengingat apa yang tadi kami berdua lakukan. Tapi Ichigo dengan tenangnya mendekat ke arahku. Saat kusadari dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada diriku, aku hanya kembali menutup mata menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang tak karuan. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa telinga kiriku, dan bisa kudengar kalau ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku ke kelas dulu sayang! Kau istirahat saja di sini. Kalau aku menungguimu, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita berdua nanti," Ichigo mengecup keningku lembut. Cukup lama sebelum benar-benar dilepaskannya.

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan menatap heran ke arahnya. Kupikir dia akan melakukan hal yang sudah kami lakukan tadi. Kini dia menatap mataku sambil tersenyum. Bukan seringai mesum seperti tadi, melainkan senyum yang membuat jantungku makin tak karuan dan wajahku kembali memerah.

Kemudian dia beranjak meninggalkanku yang terbengong-bengong memikirkan ucapannya barusan dengan wajah yang masih merah padam. Saat dia hendak menutup pintu UKS, dia mengucapkan satu hal yang membuatku kembali melayang, sama seperti tahun lalu saat hubungan kami mulai terjalin.

"Aishiteru Rukia!" dan pintu UKS benar-benar tertutup sekarang. Menyisakan diriku yang terdiam tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Sesaat kemudian, aku tersenyum dan membalas ucapannya,

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo!"

End of Rukia's POV

Normal POV

Saat Ichigo keluar dan menutup pintu UKS, samar-samar didengarnya suara Rukia yang membalas perkataannya tadi.

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo!"

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Dan ia pun beranjak dari sana menuju ke kelasnya.

END

* * *

Tidaaaaakkk... Aku mesum! Sebenarnya nih fic dah lama banget di lappie. Daripada ngendon lama-lama dan berjamur*?* mendingan ku-publish ajaw! Hehe...

Review minna-san? *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

YEAH! Saya datang dengan semangat tinggi mengupdate cerita rate-M. Nyahaha~ gak nyangka ada juga yang review chap kemaren. XD

Chap kali ini khusus buat Hiru yang udah ngotot minta di-update ceritanya. Hutang saya lunas ya! Trus, maap baru bisa update sekarang~ Saya tengah dilanda virus...

Wkwkwkwkwk... XD

A Bleach Fanfiction

Bleach © Tite Kubo

It's Soo © Kurochi Agitohana

Osh! Selamat menikmati~

* * *

Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia. Dia berjalan pelan menyesuaikan langkah kaki Rukia yang sedikit lemas. Sekolah sudah selesai. Mereka berdua berjalan pulang seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa, hanya detak jantung Rukia saja. Sedari tadi terus berdetak kencang membuat rona merah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

Kejadian tadi siang benar-benar membuatnya harus mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan mata Ichigo. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa Engkau membuat tatapan mata Ichigo begitu menghanyutkan? Tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia yang seperti ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya akan melihat ke arah samping–bukan Ichigo–atau ke arah sepatu mungilnya. Ichigo yang menyadari perbedaan tingkah Rukia, hanya memandanginya saja dari tadi. Yang Ichigo lihat, hanya rona merah.

Melihat Rukia yang seperti itu, Ichigo tersenyum sendiri. Pacarnya ini begitu manis.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Pemandangan tak biasa karena mereka biasanya bertengkar walau hanya sebentar. Ichigo sih tenang-tenang saja, malah dia sepertinya bersyukur karena Rukia tak akan melakukan tindakan yang tak diduga–baca: menyiksa–.

Setelah berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sedari tadi terus melompat-lompat karena Ichigo, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah. Rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Ya! Rukia tinggal di rumah keluarga Kurosaki karena kakaknya, Byakuya dan Hisana tinggal di luar negeri.

Rukia sudah tinggal di kediaman Kurosaki selama dua tahun. Ayahnya dan ayah Ichigo merupakan teman masa kecil, akhirnya Rukia yang tak ingin ikut mereka memilih untuk tinggal di kediaman Kurosaki. Dan dia menjalin hubungan khusus dengan anak sulung keluarga Kurosaki sejak setahun lalu.

Ichigo menarik kecil tangan Rukia yang ada di genggamannya, membuat Rukia hampir terjungkal ke depan. Dengan cepat Ichigo mengecup bibir Rukia. Dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain yang berjalan di dekat mereka. Padahal mereka sudah ada tepat di depan rumah.

Sudah bisa ditebak, raut wajah Rukia berubah merah, entah karena marah atau malu. Tapi, Rukia di mata Ichigo tetap saja manis. "I-Ichigo baka!" Dan suara Rukia yang keluar semakin membuatnya terlihat manis. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu. Jarang-jarang Ichigo mencium Rukia di depan umum.

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ichigo dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya dan Rukia dengan wajah merahnya. Saat Ichigo akan menyentuh kenop pintu, Rukia bersembunyi di balik punggung Ichigo. Setiap hari Rukia pasti melakukannya. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila terkena serangan dadakan dari Isshin. Lebih baik mengorbankan Ichigo daripada dirinya yang harus terkena.

Tapi setelah Ichigo membuka pintu, bahkan sempat menunggu beberapa saat, serangan dari Isshin sama sekali tak kunjung datang. Ichigo yang merasa heran melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam rumah, berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba saja Isshin datang menyerang.

Rumah terasa sepi, bahkan suara langkah kaki pun tak ada. Rukia juga ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, melihat apakah Tuhan benar-benar sedang memberikan keajaiban pada mereka.

Setelah dirasa memang keajaiban, Ichigo dan Rukia masuk ke dalam. Satu tangan Rukia masih tetap di genggaman Ichigo. Lampu rumah belum dinyalakan. Tidak biasanya jam segini Yuzu belum pulang. Lagipula, Isshin kan terus ada di rumah, mana mungkin dia sama sekali tak menyalakan lampu?

"Kami pulang!" Teriakan Ichigo menggelegar ke penjuru rumah. Siapa tahu mereka tertidur. Ichigo melangkah masuk ke dalam setelah melepas genggamannya pada Rukia. Memberikan kesempatan pada Rukia untuk melepas sepatunya.

Rukia mengikuti Ichigo yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam. Dia mendapati Ichigo berdiri di samping meja makan sembari memegang secarik kertas memo. "Ichigo, apa itu?" Rukia mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan berjinjit sedikit untuk melihat isi memo yang dipegang Ichigo.

"Oh, ini pesan dari ayah," Ichigo memberikan memo kecil itu pada Rukia dan beranjak menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum. Rukia membaca memo kecil di tangannya. Setelah selesai membaca, dia langsung meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Yang mengherankan, wajah Rukia menjadi merah. Dia benar-benar ingin memukul sesuatu sekarang. Mengapa juga tadi dia harus membaca memo menyesatkan itu? Dan kenapa Ichigo bisa setenang itu? Ini benar-benar mengherankan!

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Rukia manyun dengan wajah merah. "T-tidak! Aku tak apa-apa!" Bagi Rukia, mengalihkan pandangan lebih baik daripada menatap Ichigo saat ini.

"Apa gara-gara memo itu?" Ichigo menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya di balik minuman kaleng yang dia pegang. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Rukia yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Diletakkannya minuman kaleng tadi di meja dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Rukia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat tubuh tegap Ichigo sudah ada di depan matanya. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya dada bidang Ichigo, tapi itu sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Ichigo meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Rukia, mengusapnya lembut dan menariknya ke atas agar dia bisa melihat bayangannya terpantul di iris mata Rukia. Nafas Rukia tertahan melihat tatapan Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, tatapan matanya selalu membuat Rukia hilang kesadaran.

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar ketika Ichigo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebelum disadarinya, Ichigo berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Aku akan melakukannya jika aku mau Rukia!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya dan meninggalkan Rukia.

* * *

Rukia's POV

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Aku meremas baju di depan dadaku. Merasakan hentakan detak jantungku yang tak berhenti berdetak kencang karena ucapan Ichigo. Santai sekali dia bicara seperti itu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku bisa mati karena detak jantungku sendiri?

Aku menghela nafasku, mencoba membuat detak jantungku kembali normal. Kuambil kaleng minuman yang Ichigo minum tadi dan meneguk seluruh isinya dengan cepat. Setelah meminumnya, kepalaku menjadi sedikit pusing. Minuman apa ini?

Aku melihat label minuman kaleng yang masih ada di tanganku. Gawat! Aku meminum beer? Yang benar saja! Aku tak tahan minum alkohol walau sedikit.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Rukia!" Apa itu Ichigo? Aku mengangkat kepalaku melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Benar saja, itu Ichigo. Dia hanya memakai celana sekolahnya. Seragam atasnya sudah lenyap, berganti dengan dada bidang yang terpampang jelas. Handuk kecil berwarna putih tersampir di belakang leher kokohnya.

"Hei, kau meminum ini?" Ichigo merebut kaleng beer dari tanganku. "Hik... I-iya! Itu beer ya, hik! Ichigo?" Aku menunjuk kaleng yang sedang diguncangkan Ichigo.

"Kau meminum sampai habis?" Ichigo menggoyangkan kaleng kosong itu di depan mataku, "hehe~ iya!" Aku menjawab mantap pertanyaan Ichigo. "Ck! Kau jadi mabuk kan?"

"Biar saja! Hik! Lagipula, rasanya enak! Hik! Aku mau lagi," aku menengadahkan tanganku pada Ichigo. Menuntutnya untuk memberikanku kaleng beer lain yang masih utuh.

"Kau tidak boleh minum, Rukia," Ichigo mengusap kepalaku pelan. Mendengar ucapan Ichigo, aku hanya bisa menggembungkan pipiku. "Tapi, hik! Tadi kau kan juga minum!" Aku tetap ngotot meminta kaleng beer baru dari Ichigo.

"Aku tak akan mabuk walau minum lebih dari satu kaleng, Rukia. Tapi lihat kau, baru beberapa teguk saja sudah melayang," aku menatap Ichigo yang kerutannya semakin bertambah dalam. Tatapanku terhenti pada bibir Ichigo yang sedikit basah dan menggumam sesuatu yang tak kumengerti.

"Uuuuh~" aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa pusing, badanku limbung ke depan. Untung saja Ichigo menangkapku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, dadaku terasa aneh. Saat aku melihat ke bawah, ternyata tangan Ichigo ada di sana.

"Nghh~" spontan desahan kecil keluar dari bibirku. Aku baru tahu kalau disentuh pada bagian sensitif akan seperti ini rasanya. Tubuhku serasa melayang merasakan sentuhan Ichigo di sana.

Aku menegadahkan kepalaku ke atas agar bisa melihat wajah Ichigo. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajahnya, sedangkan tangannya tak beranjak dari dadaku.

"I-Ichigo..." Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan kutaruh di dadanya. Satu tangan Ichigo yang memeluk pinggangku terasa menguat. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang, tapi aku menginginkan Ichigo.

"M-maaf Rukia. Aku tak bermaksud!" Ichigo melepaskan kedua tangannya dari diriku dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sepintas, aku merasa kecewa Ichigo melepaskan tangannya. Sekarang aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, antara kecewa, sedih dan rasa ingin terus bersamanya.

Aku tahu kalau Ichigo sedang gugup sekarang. Buktinya dia mengusap belakang lehernya dan tak mau menatapku. "Ichi~" aku memanggil namanya dengan suara yang kubuat-buat. Walau aku sedikit mabuk dan kepalaku sedikit pening, aku ingin menggoda Ichigo.

"A-apa Rukia?" Dia benar-benar gugup. Aku berjalan mendekati Ichigo, langkahku yang limbung sedikit membantuku. Aku berpura-pura terjungkal dan jatuh di dekapan Ichigo. "Huooo..." Kali ini, Ichigo jatuh terduduk di kursi makan, sedangkan aku terduduk di pangkuannya.

Kedua tanganku kulingkarkan di lehernya, kakiku mengangkang dan beringsut maju agar dapat merasakan tubuh Ichigo bersentuhan dengan tubuhku. Wajahku dan wajah Ichigo kini sejajar. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan seksama.

"Ruki-mmph~" aku membungkam mulut Ichigo dengan menciumnya lembut, perlahan kulumat bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya Ichigo masih kaget dengan perbuatanku, dia belum membalas ciumanku. Selama ini, aku tak pernah mengambil langkah pertama saat berduaan dengannya. Ichigo yang selalu memulai duluan.

Ichigo sama sekali tak membalas ciumanku. Aku yang merasa seperti diacuhkan olehnya akhirnya melepas ciumanku. Aku kemudian menatap matanya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Tatapannya dingin. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Baru pertama kali aku melihat tatapan dingin Ichigo tertuju padaku.

Seketika itu juga, rasa pening dan mabukku hilang. Aku tak ingin melihat Ichigo berwajah seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat Ichigo yang tersenyum hangat kepadaku seperti biasanya. Apa yang kulakukan ini salah?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak ingin tatapan dinginnya itu masuk dan terekam dalam ingatanku. Kedua tanganku kuturunkan dan aku sedikit beringsut untuk turun dari pangkuannya. Tapi tangan Ichigo menghentikanku. Dia menahan kakiku agar tak beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Mau ke mana?" Dia berbisik di telinga kiriku. Nafas hangatnya menyapu belakang telinga dan leherku, membuatku merasa geli. "A-aku..."

"Jangan pergi," Ichigo menjilat daun telingaku. "Tetaplah di sini, Rukia," dia mengulum daun telingaku. Lidahnya membuatku melayang lagi. Kedua tangan Ichigo yang ada di kakiku mulai mengelus pelan pahaku. Naik dan turun.

"Hnghhh~ Ichigo..." Aku yang tak tahan dengan sentuhannya hanya bisa mendesah dan mencengkeram bahunya. Handuk kecil yang sedari tadi bertengger di lehernya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Ciuman Ichigo beranjak turun menuju garis rahangku. Dia menyapunya dengan jilatan dan kecupan sampai puas. Kemudian beralih naik ke daguku dan menyamping ke pipiku. Sedari tadi aku sudah menutup mata rapat-rapat.

"Nnnnhh... Rukia," Ichigo menyebut namaku di sela-sela ciumannya. Tampaknya dia sangat menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya. "Hnghhh..." Akhirnya, bibirnya sampai ke bibirku. Aku menyambutnya dengan membuka mulutku. Membiarkan lidahnya masuk menjelajahi seluruh rongga dalam mulutku, menandai setiap titik yang dilewati lidahnya.

Lidahnya dan lidahku berpagutan, menciptakan sensasi luar biasa yang pernah aku rasakan. Ciuman Ichigo selalu membuatku lupa diri. Kedua tanganku beranjak naik ke kepala Ichigo dan bermain dengan tiap helai rambutnya.

"Mmmph~ aahnn~" desahan dari bibirku semakin membuat Ichigo semakin liar mengeksplorasi mulutku. Kedua tangannya mulai naik dari paha menuju pinggangku. Sedari tadi rok sekolahku tersingkap, memperlihatkan celana dalam pink berenda yang kupakai. Tangan kirinya dia sisipkan ke dalam celana dalamku dan mulai bermain di dalam sana.

"Nnnghh~ Ichi..." Di sela-sela ciuman yang menuntut oksigen itu, aku menyebut namanya ketika dia menekan sedikit clitorisku dengan jempolnya. Sesaat kemudian dia melepas ciumannya dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celanaku.

"Hah... Hah... Hhhh..." Kami berdua mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Selama aku berpacaran dengan Ichigo, baru kali ini aku berciuman panas dengannya. Wajahku memerah mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tatapan Ichigo sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi. Bila tadi terlihat dingin, kali ini tatapannya penuh dengan nafsu.

Entah apa yang dapat Ichigo lakukan setelah ini, aku hanya bisa diam. Lagipula, aku juga ingin hal ini terjadi. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan membuat Ichigo menjadi milikku dan aku milik Ichigo. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika itu terjadi sekarang.

"Rukia..." Ichigo mengusap lembut pipiku, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatap matanya. "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang," Ichigo mengecup dahi, pangkal hidung, ujung hidung dan bibirku. Kemudian mata kami bertemu kembali. Aku juga menginginkan Ichigo sekarang.

Dia menciumku lagi, kedua tangannya mengangkat kakiku dan dia berdiri. Kulingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, bibir kami masih belum terlepas. Tangannya menopang berat tubuhku dan dia berjalan. Langkah kakinya bergerak perlahan menuju lantai atas, kamarnya.

Setelah dia menutup pintu kamarnya, dia membawaku ke ranjangnya dan merebahkanku. Ciuman kami masih terus berlangsung, sedangkan tangannya mulai melepas bajuku satu per satu.

Pita sekolah berhasil dia lepas, kemudian jari-jarinya bergerak perlahan melepas kancing kemejaku. Setelah berhasil melepas semua kancing, Ichigo berhenti menciumku. Tubuhnya yang tadi bertumpu pada siku, kini ia tumpukan pada telapak tangannya.

Ichigo melihat tubuhku dari atas hingga bawah. Pandangannya terhenti pada leherku. Dia menunduk lagi dan mulai menciumi leherku. "Ssshh... Ahhh... Ichigoo..." Ichigo menjilat, menyesap dan menggigit kecil tiap inci leherku, membuat kiss mark kemerahan memenuhi leherku.

Tangan Ichigo mulai bergerak perlahan menuju dadaku yang masih terbalut bra. Pertama kali dia meremas pelan dada kiriku dan membuatku mendesah tak karuan. Tangan kirinya yang bebas itu menuju punggungku, mencari kaitan bra. Setelah berhasil dia lepas, Ichigo menarikku hingga aku terduduk. Dia melepas baju dan bra milikku, kemudian membuangnya secara sembarangan ke lantai.

Tubuhku terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Baru kali ini aku memperlihatkan tubuhku pada orang lain. Aku merasa sedikit malu, apalagi sedari tadi Ichigo terus melihatku.

"J-Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Ichigo."

"Kau cantik, Rukia," aku memandang takjub ke arah Ichigo. Dia tersenyum dan menatapku hangat. Tangan besarnya itu membelai rambut dan pipiku. Dia menciumku lagi, membawaku ke dalam fantasi terbesar yang belum pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Aku membawa kedua tanganku ke bahunya, kemudian turun merasakan otot dada dan perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. "Mmmhh..." Ichigo bergumam menikmati permainan lidahnya sendiri. Ciumannya semakin turun ke leherku. Lidahnya bermain lagi, aku suka di saat saliva miliknya bersentuhan dengan kulitku.

"Mmmhh... Ahhh... I-Ichi~" kedua tanganku menggenggam erat helai rambut Ichigo ketika lidahnya sampai pada puting dada kananku. Tangan kanan Ichigo mulai bekerja di dada kiriku. Memijatnya pelan, memainkan puting dadaku dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya hingga mengeras. Ichigo mengusapkan jempolnya setelah dirasa putingku benar-benar mengeras.

"Ngh~" aku mendesah sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku semakin erat menggenggam rambutnya merasakan hal yang baru ini. Nafasku berat, kurasa wajahku benar-benar memerah. Setiap tarikan nafas yang kuambil sepertinya sia-sia, aku selalu kehabisan nafas.

Tangan kirinya tak ingin ia sia-siakan. Dia mulai menggerakkan tangan kirinya turun mencari resleting rok sekolahku. Saat menemukannya, Ichigo menariknya pelan sampai terbuka sepenuhnya. Kemudian dia menariknya sampai benar-benar terlepas dari kakiku.

Ichigo mengalihkan wajahnya ke dada kiriku, kemudian mengulumnya. Lagi-lagi lidahnya mengeksplorasi seluruh permukaan kulit dadaku, giginya pun tak ketinggalan. Dia menggigit putingku yang semakin mengeras hingga kemerahan.

"Ssshh... Ahnn.. Rukia... Mmph..." Desahan Ichigo membuat sejumlah cairan keluar di bawah sana. "Nghh~ I-Ichi..."

Ichigo melepas ciumannya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "Kau ingin aku menghentikannya, Rukia?" Mataku terbelalak lebar mendengar ucapannya. "Jangan!" Aku cepat-cepat menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku. Baka! Memalukan sekali.

"Heh!" Ichigo mengembangkan smirk. "Kau ingin lanjut?" Aku diam. Tak tahu harus bilang apa. Kalau menggeleng, besok pasti aku pasti menyesal. Kalau mengangguk, aku malu mengakuinya! Bagaimana ini?

"Katakan saja, Rukia" Ichigo tiba-tiba mengecup bibirku. "Apa kau ingin melanjutkannya?" Ichigo menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, aku masih tetap diam. "Hm? Bagaimana?" wajahnya semakin mendekat.

Kedua telapak tanganku berkeringat, gugup menghadapi Ichigo yang seperti ini. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sedikit, berharap Ichigo dapat melihatnya. "Katakan. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Rukia," Ichigo membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahuku. Helai rambutnya menggelitik wajahku.

"I-iya! Aku tak ingin kau berhenti," aku memeluk kepala Ichigo yang masih berada di sana. Aku merasakan senyumnya mengembang di kulitku, Ichigo mengecup leherku kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Ruki-hime," dia mengecup keningku, kemudian bangun, tapi masih tetap berada di atasku. Ichigo meraih sesuatu dari rak di samping ranjangnya. Aku hanya melihat apa yang diambilnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna-warni.

"Ichigo, itu apa?"

"Hmph... Kau polos sekali. Kau tak tahu ini?" Ichigo menggoyangkan kotak itu di depan wajahku. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Hmm... Kalau dijelaskan, kau pasti bingung. Langsung saja lah~" aku menatap bingung Ichigo yang bangun dari atasku. Aku hanya bisa duduk mengikuti Ichigo.

"Celananya sempit," Ichigo menggumamkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat wajahku memerah. Walau dia bicara pelan, tetap saja hal itu terdengar olehku.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Ichigo membuka celananya tepat di hadapanku. Aku membelalakkan mata melihat bagian bawah Ichigo yang sepertinya ingin melesak keluar. Boxer hitam yang dipakainya sama sekali tak menghalangiku untuk melihatnya dengan jelas.

Ichigo melihat ke arahku. Sadar sedari tadi aku terus mengamatinya, wajahku memanas membayangkan Ichigo yang... Arrrgh~ aku tak sanggup!

Coba lihat Ichigo sekarang! Ya Tuhan! Dia seksi sekali. Rambutnya yang sudah lebih panjang, senyum miliknya, tatapan matanya dan tubuh proporsional. Padahal sehari-hari dia menyebalkan, tapi kenapa di saat dia menatapku seperti itu, selalu membuatku hilang akal?

Ichigo mulai mendekatiku lagi, di tangannya masih terdapat benda kecil yang dikeluarkannya dari kotak berwarna-warni. Kini semuanya terasa jelas bagiku. Apa yang tengah terjadi antara aku dan Ichigo menjadi dasarnya. Itu kondom! Bodohnya aku baru sadar sekarang!

"Kenapa Rukia?" Ichigo tersenyum sedikit sambil terus mendekatiku. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya. Jantungku kembali berpacu. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibirku lagi. Seakan kembali memulai dari awal, aku terhanyut alur permainan Ichigo.

"Mmmph..." Desahan demi desahan kami berdua keluarkan di sela-sela ciuman, mencoba mengambil sepenggal udara yang semakin terkuras. Tangan besar dan hangat itu kembali menyentuh tiap inci tubuhku, menandai seluruh kulitku sebagai teritori yang hanya dapat dijamah olehnya.

Ciumannya terlepas, turun ke bawah menuju leher. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat kulit leherku hingga bekas kemerahan tampak semakin jelas dari yang sudah ada. Tapi tampaknya dia tak puas, giginya pun turut ambil bagian untuk membuatku semakin tergila-gila padanya.

Tanganku yang sedari tadi berdiam di kepala Ichigo kini mulai turun, menyusuri tiap lekuk ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna, mulai dari leher, bahu, dada, otot perut hingga tanganku menyentuh bantalan karet celana boxer miliknya.

Aku yang sudah hilang akal ini tak peduli dengan apa yang akan kedua tanganku ingin lakukan. Aku hanya mengikuti alur permainan Ichigo yang semakin panas. Sedikit demi sedikit, secara perlahan boxernya mulai kuturunkan. Aku bisa merasakan senyuman Ichigo di kulit leherku.

Setelah tanganku sudah tak mampu menjangkau celananya yang telah kuturunkan, Ichigo melepasnya sendiri dengan tidak melepaskan ciumannya di leherku. Dia lalu membuangnya sembarang di lantai bersamaan dengan baju-baju kami yang sudah berserakan.

Kini Ichigo sudah tak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Wajahku semakin memanas merasakan ujung miliknya menyentuh milikku yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Tangannya mulai turun ke bawah melepas celana dalamku.

"Nghh... Ichi..." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat Ichigo menurunkan ciumannya dari leher. Diciuminya belahan dadaku dan meninggalkan salivanya di sana, turun lagi menuju perut. Saat sampai di pusar, lidahnya ia masukkan dan bermain sebentar di sana.

Kedua tangannya memegang pinggulku yang terus bergerak karena sentuhannya, ciumannya kembali turun menemukan jalan menuju milikku yang telah basah. Benar-benar basah.

Dijilatnya pelan tempat yang paling tersembunyi itu dari atas hingga bawah, membuatku mencengkeram erat selimut Ichigo yang sedari tadi kutindih.

"U-uuuukhh... Ahhh!" Aku gemetar merasakan lidah Ichigo menjelajahi tiap rongga organ yang paling kusembunyikan. Dia membawa lidahnya naik dan turun, hingga dia mengulum klitorisku sambil memasukkan jarinya perlahan.

"Aaaah! I-Ichigo! Hnnnhh..." Aku menggigit keras bibir bawahku ketika Ichigo membawa jarinya keluar masuk dengan perlahan. Oh, Tuhan! Ichigo benar-benar lihai memainkan lidahnya. Setiap erangan yang lolos dari bibirku seakan menjadi pemompa semangat untuknya.

Ichigo tak berhenti hanya dengan satu jari saja. Perlahan dia memasukkan lagi satu jari yang lain. "Ah! Ichi! Hmmph~" aku merasakan kedua jarinya itu dia gerakkan seperti gunting di dalam sana.

"O-oooh~ Ichigo!" Ichigo mengeluarkan jarinya dari sana dan kulihat dia menjilatnya sampai tak bersisa. Dia kembali menjilati organ milikku hingga semua cairan yang kukeluarkan berpindah di lidahnya.

Pandangan mata Ichigo kembali terangkat melihatku. Aku bisa melihat semua cintanya yang tersimpan hanya untukku. Untukku saja. Ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Senyum yang ia tunjukkan hanya padaku. Senyuman yang penuh dengan hasrat untuk memilikiku sekarang juga.

Ia kembali merangkak naik dan menciumku, hingga aku bisa merasakan rasa dari cairanku sendiri. Secara pelan, ia melebarkan kedua kakiku dan mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam sana. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah memasang kondomnya, aku sama sekali tak sadar.

Aku merasakan sakit ketika dia terus bergerak maju. Air mataku sedikit menggenang di pelupuk mataku yang terpejam. Aku tak bisa bersuara karena Ichigo membungkamku dengan ciumannya. Aku hanya bisa menanamkan kuku pada punggung Ichigo dan itu pasti sakit karena aku merasakan cairan hangat di ujung jariku.

Jari Ichigo mengusap air mata yang sudah mengalir pelan. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk bergerak maju dan menatapku setelah melepas ciumannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia? Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Apa terasa sakit?" Ichigo mengusap air mataku sambil memandangku cemas.

Tidak, jangan Ichigo. Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti itu.

"A-aku tak apa, Ichi. Lanjutkan saja. Jangan berhenti," aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku di wajahnya. "Dan maaf aku melukai punggungmu, Ichi."

"Hmm... Aishiteru," Ichigo mengecup keningku cukup lama. Kemudian dia kembali bergerak maju sampai ujung miliknya menyentuh dinding milikku. Dalam sekali gerakan, dia berhasil menerobos masuk dan kini aku benar-benar miliknya. Aku tak akan melepasnya sampai kapanpun.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Dia kembali menatapku. Kali ini dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat seksi. Wajahku memanas melihatnya menatapku seperti itu. dia mendekat dan menciumku lagi.

Kali ini ciumannya terasa sangat manis. Dia mengulum bibirku pelan sambil bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo lambat. Rasa sakit yang tadi kurasakan lambat laun hilang, berganti dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Ciuman Ichigo kembali turun ke leherku. Dua tangannya tak ia sia-siakan. Dia mulai meremas kedua dadaku sambil mengusap putingnya hingga menjadi keras. Aku yang merasakan tiga sensasi berbeda sekaligus hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah. Desahanku semakin kuat ketika Ichigo bergerak semakin cepat.

"Aaaaaah! Ichi~ l-lebih cepat! Uuuuukhhh..." Aku meremas rambut Ichigo yang terus menggelitiki wajahku.

"Nghhhh~" Ichigo hanya menggumamkan desahan kecil sambil terus menaikkan tempo irama gerakannya hingga semuanya terasa bergetar.

"Rukia..."

"I-Ichigo... A-aku mau keluar... Nnnhh~" Tubuhku menegang seketika dan mengeluarkan cairan yang lebih banyak.

"Uuuukh... Rukia..." Ichigo juga sepertinya telah mencapai puncaknya. Dia ambruk di sebelahku sambil mengambil nafas. Matanya terpejam sembari masih berada di dalamku. Setelah Ichigo mengambil nafas, dia membuka matanya dan kembali ke atasku.

Ichigo mengusap wajahku pelan dan mencium bibirku lagi sambil mrngeluarkan miliknya. "Nghh~" aku mendesah pelan ketika merasakan miliknya keluar perlahan.

End of Rukia POV

* * *

Ichigo menarik selimut yang sudah tak beraturan untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Rukia. Rukia mulai menggeliat pelan ketika ia merasakan tangan Ichigo melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa, Rukia?"

"Uhnnn... Ichi, aku mau mandi. Rasanya tidak enak, lengket. Lagipula aku tadi juga belum mandi dan sekarang masih jam sembilan malam," Rukia menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dari pinggangnya dan turun dari ranjang.

Rukia berjalan tertatih karena masih merasakan sakit di bawah sana. Ichigo yang melihatnya dari ranjang hanya tersenyum kecil.

Grep...

"E-eeh? I-Ichigo?"

"Sssshh... Kugendong sampai kamar mandi ya~" wajah Rukia mulai memerah mendapati Ichigo menggendongnya seperti itu–bridal style. Rukia hanya tidak tahu apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan di kamar mandi nanti. Ronde kedua mungkin?

END

* * *

Kwahahaha~ XD –ketawa gaje–

Gilaaaaaa... Gak nyangka bisa nulis ginian. XD

Lemon pertama, lemon pertama! -nari gaje- *ditimpuk*

Bagaimana? Apa puas? Atau gaje? Abal-abal mungkin?

Tuangkan lewat review! #digaplok

Osh! Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain~ *poof!*


End file.
